This workshop is intended to introduce graduate students, postdoctoral students, and junior faculty to cross-disciplinary aspects of health and quality of life research, especially in the area of oral and craniofacial health. The primary audience will be these groups of students and faculty from oral epidemiology, oral basic sciences, nursing research, and psychology, with a limited number of places for investigators at this level from other institutions. The workshop will be preceded by a needs assessment of potential participants, as well as preparation with the teaching faculty. The seven-day workshop is planned for May, 2000, allowing the Principal Investigator and team to plan extensively in advance. The workshop will use a format to stimulate cross-disciplinary communication, with lectures, panel discussions, formal and informal discussion groups, aimed at introducing participants to conceptual and methodological issues in oral health and quality of life. Proceedings of the workshop will be published as a resource guide. Instructors and mentors for participants will come from the University of Michigan and three other institutions. The application proposes four specific aims: (1) to introduce the above groups to cross-disciplinary research in quality of life and health, especially oral and craniofacial health; (2) to increase awareness of cross-disciplinary collaboration and quality of life issues in their particular fields; (3) to increase skills and knowledge of participants regarding quality of life as an outcome variable; and (4) to initiate new cross-disciplinary research in quality of life.